


Just let go

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Deanoru Life [7]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional One shot, F/F, F/M, Lots of kissing, but also Deanoru making out!, so it totally makes up for the emotional bullshit Right?, there's kissing here folks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: Ms. Kendrick comes by the house. The future of the Runaways begins to become clear. Karolina's got lots of feels and Nico comforts her. Chase needs a hug asap.





	Just let go

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been gone quite a while and I know it's a weird one-shot to come back with but just bear with me, people! I have lots of plans for the future that I can't wait to share with you.

**Disclaimer:: I don’t own Marvel’s Runaways nor the characters. I’m just playing around for a bit. I’ll put them back, I swear! If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone. Just saying.**

 

*********************************************************

 

The news of the PRIDE’s arrest broke quickly and caused outrage, confusion and fear across LA. High members of the Church of Gibborim had come out in defense of Leslie instantly, determined to defend their leader. Celebrities, business owners and even ordinary people were defending the PRIDE, the often-considered great benefactors of California, the most respected group of individuals outside of Hollywood.

 

But despite their defenders, the entire world of the PRIDE, their businesses and the church, crumbled to dust in a matter of days. Even those who at first defended them became shocked and enraged when the news broke of the recorded confessions and the videos stored in the Wizard’s servers. Needless to say, a lot of people were greatly disappointed and outraged.

 

The Federal Prosecutor who was taking the PRIDE to trail had publicly confirmed in a press conference that bail had been denied. Of course the reporters hadn’t wasted time shouting questions after questions about the case and the Prosecutor had expertly dealt with the vultures. No one knew how but a newspaper had pretty much confirmed the evidence was provided by the PRIDE’s own children and the media had exploded! Reporters and TV hosts were suddenly analyzing, praising and even in a few cases questioning (read, _accusing_ ) the kids for turning in their own parents.

 

_“Of course, it HAD to be the assholes from Fox News,” Gert had gritted out, annoyed and disgusted before changing the channel._

 

The kids had gotten new Avengers-grade phones, thanks to the generosity of their hosts. And the first thing they did was check into their social media accounts, reinforce the security as Alex taught them how and in some cases (aka _Karolina_ ) delete it completely until there wasn’t a trace left behind. She did not want to deal with that particular shit-storm and she had gotten enough shit online about her mother and her fucking church and that was even before her mother’s murderous tendencies had come out to light. Still, everyone agreed to law low online for a while…. Which didn’t really work at all and neither did it last. Alex posted a selfie to his Instagram with his family in the background. No one was mad, of course, but they agreed it wasn’t his best idea, specially because the bruises in Chase’s and Karolina’s faces were absolutely visible. Still, it was a good picture: Chase and Gert were sitting side by side on the grass against a tree and Chase’s arm was around her shoulders. Molly had thrown herself over their legs and her sister was trying to push her off, the three of them laughing. On the other side of the picture, Nico slouched comfortably between her girlfriend’s legs, her arms supported by the blonde’s knees. Karolina relaxed against the tree, using a large cushion to support her still healing back, one of her hands resting on her girlfriend’s stomach. Both girls were flipping the bird to the camera, lazily grinning. Alex had captioned the picture with only one word: _“Family.”_ Molly had posted several pics in her Instagram as well: of her working out with Karolina and Chase, of Gert and Chase walking hand-in-hand among the orchard, of Karolina and Nico kissing beneath a tall apple tree and a picture of herself playing a video game with Alex that Karolina had taken when they weren’t looking.

 

Within 48 hours the pictures had gone viral and everyone had facepalmed while Alex hurried to take them all down.

 

Sam and Nat found it almost funny.

 

*********************************************************

 

Steve, Bucky and Wanda had flown back to the East Coast to meet up with their teammates because they were needed, although Steve was due to return soon for another meeting with the Prosecutor, leaving Sam and Nat in charge of the C Ranch and the Runaways.

 

“Guys, I know you’re nervous but relax. Kendrick’s here to work with you, not against you,” Natasha reassured them from her place, perched on the arm of the couch in the living room. Sam had gone outside to let the lawyer through the gate and the kids were already freaking out a little bit.

 

“We know that,” Nico said from the love seat, where she sat with Karolina.

 

“But it’s kinda hard not to be nervous,” Karolina added, fully in tune with her girlfriend.

 

“So much depends on what this lawyer has managed to do,” Gert muttered, holding her sister’s hand a tad tighter.

 

“We won’t get split up. Steve promised,” Molly, ever the optimistic, reassured her sister. She believed Steve, believed on his promise.

 

Gert tried to give her a confident look. Didn’t quite accomplished it but she knew her sister understood.

 

Sam entered the living room with the lawyer and the kids took her in. The tall strawberry blonde middle aged woman had an air of no-nonsense to her, dressed in an obviously expensive dark pant-suit and holding a leather briefcase. But as she shook their hands and introduce herself, she spoke kindly to them. Which they weren’t quite expecting.

 

“You may call me Dr. Kendrick, Ms. Kendrick or just Marion,” she told them after she introduced herself.

 

“We’ll be out back if you guys need anything, alright?” Sam told them while Marion took a seat and placed her briefcase on the coffee table.

 

After getting an affirmative response, the two Avengers left the room so the kids would have privacy to talk. The Runaways shared an uncertain look, they were nervous and the lawyer could see it.

 

“Before we begin, let me reassure you all that I come bearing great news,” Marion told them, giving them a kind smile. She had worked a lot of special cases for the Avengers and their allies through the years. But admittedly, this one had touched her heart. Yes, lawyers had hearts too.

 

“Can you please start with Gert and Molly? Just to put our minds at ease,” Nico requested, taking charge for the group.

 

“Of course. Congratulations, Gert, you’re officially Molly’s legal guardian. I have all the papers for all of you right here,” she patted her briefcase. “And I promise to go through them with each of you. Don’t hesitate to ask questions and I don’t mind explaining things as many times as you need to. Alright?”

 

“Really??” Gert looked stunned.

 

“So I **really** get to stay with Gert?” Molly asked, beaming.

 

“Yes. The judge who handled your cases was **very** lenient, to be honest. Your actions were very much taken into consideration. After all, you did save Los Angeles,” Marion informed them and she could see the surprise in their faces. “Of course, it didn’t hurt to have Captain America intercede on your behalf,” she added with a little amused smirk. It had been funny to see a tough judge basically fan-boy over Steve Rogers.

 

“Steve interceded on our behalf?” Gert asked, still not quite believing her ears.

 

“I told you! Steve promised and he did it!” Molly exclaimed, excited and happy, pretty much bouncing up and down on the couch.

 

“He interceded on behalf of all of you, making the judge understand your unique situation,” Marion commented.

 

“Well, shit,” Alex breathed out, as stunned as the rest of his family.

 

“Further ahead, once you have a fixed address, visits with a social worker will be programmed. But don’t worry, it’s merely protocol and I’ll prepare you when the time comes. For now, you don’t have to worry about that.”

 

Gert took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, her expression turning determined and firm as she nodded. Nothing could stop her when she set her mind to it and this would be no different. Her _sister_ was much too important.

 

“I’ll be ready,” she spoke firmly, glancing at her sister.

 

“We’ll all help,” Nico interjected, sharing a look with her friend. “Do our part.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” Marion smiled once again. She could see how the news had cheered them up and they seemed less worried. It warmed her heart to see such a tight-knit group. “Now, I have here in my briefcase emancipation papers for you Karolina, Nico and Chase. We’ll go over them one by one after we’re done talking and please, don’t hesitate to ask questions. Alright?”

 

“Awesome,” Nico muttered, her eyes focused on her girlfriend. “You okay, Kar?” The blonde seemed too stunned to speak so Nico grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Karolina leaned closer and shook her head lightly, closing her eyes as Nico automatically wrapped one her arms around her taller form. “Karolina?”

 

“Later,” the blonde whispered as she soaked in the comfort her girlfriend provided. Nico instantly got it and nodded, but didn’t let go.

 

“I have one more thing for all of you. Since your situation is quite unique, to say the least, the judge ruled in our favor on two special matters. First of all, during this week you all will be allowed into your parents’ houses to grab your personal belongings. We’ll set up a schedule and a court representative will be present as protocol. I’ll be present as well to ensure you can get everything you want.” Marion gave them a moment to soak in the news and then proceeded. “Second but not least important… Your trust funds will be released to you. Gert, as Molly’s legal guardian you’ll be in charge of hers as well. Now, this will take a few more days but rest assure it’s happening. You guys won’t be left with nothing.”

 

“Fuck…” Nico breathed out, as shocked as everyone else.

 

“You **really are** good,” Chase praised the lawyer.

 

“I am.” Marion smirked. She was good at her job and she knew it. “But also, Captain Roger’s intervention truly helped, to be honest. Also, Karolina…?”

 

“Yeah?” Karolina sat up straight, still in Nico’s embrace.

 

“Did you know you were your grandfather’s sole heir?” Marion asked and it didn’t surprise her to see the surprise written all over the blonde’s face.

 

“What?! No! I… I had no idea,” Karolina replied, frowning as she tried to remember if either of her parents had ever mentioned it.

 

“Well, you are. Since you’re legally emancipated and he’s not under any kind of investigation, which means you will receive your grandfather’s inheritance as stipulated in his will.” Marion gave her a moment to soak in the news. “I believe and please correct me if I’m wrong, that you’ll be pleased to hear her left you his house.”

 

“House? But, but…my parents’ house **was** his house,” Karolina pretty much stuttered, confused.

 

“It seems he had another property, the details are in the papers. And now it’s yours. Usually these things take some time but I’m doing my best to have it released as soon as possible since you don’t have an official home right now. With a little luck, it should be done in a week or so,” Marion assured her.

 

“I… I can’t believe it,” Karolina muttered to herself, unable to fully grasp what the lawyer had just revealed.

 

The older woman surveyed the group as they all took in her words.

 

“Now, I must inform you that there is one catch to all of this.”

 

“Of course there is,” Alex snorted. “What is it?”

 

“As ordered by the Court, you all need to finish high school. You’ll have to take your GED tests but Molly, you still have three years to go so you’ll have to complete them the old fashioned way. Afterwards, if any or all of you decide to pursue higher education, that’ll be entirely up to you. But the Court considered it necessary to ensure you all finish high school.” Marion smiled once again when she saw the relief in the kids’ faces.

 

“We can totally do that, yeah,” Alex stated.

 

“Piece of cake,” Chase grinned.

 

“At least it’s nothing that bad,” Nico shrugged.

 

“Argh, school,” Molly rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically, getting chuckles from her family as she slumped backwards on the couch. “‘S gonna suck.”

 

“Wait. Am I have gonna have to do parents-teachers meetings?” Gert asked, suddenly horrified by the mere idea.

 

The Runaways shared a good laugh at Gert’s horrified expression. Chase and Molly patted her back in sympathy.

 

“Now, do any of you have questions?” Marion asked, amused by the kids.

 

“Is it possible to visit our parents in jail? Or like do we have to wait until they’re sentenced and sent to prison?” Chase asked, turning serious. “I’d like to see my mom, if it’s possible.”

 

“Unfortunately, with cases of this nature the procedures and regulations are slightly different than with regular crimes. If any of you want to visit your parents, I can arrange it. They’re at the _San Bernardino Special Cases Facility_ , which is a facility designed for special inmates.”

 

“Aka, super-villains?” Gert deadpanned. “Even though our parents aren’t super-powered.”

 

“For lack of a better term…yes. Considering that among the charges against them, they were charged with aiding in the plan to destroy California…” Marion cut herself off because she saw the pain in the kids’ eyes. She understood that while they did the right thing, it couldn’t have been easy. “This isn’t a regular case so it was decided to put them there to keep them away from the general population. So at least they’re all together.” She gave them a sympathetic look. “If you guys want to see your parents, I’ll arrange it. But as your legal counsel, I have to tell you it’s not a good idea to visit them right now.”

 

“Why not?” Alex asked.

 

“For your own safety, mostly. It wouldn’t look good to the public or the Court if you went to visit them right now. Specially when it hasn’t been decided yet whether your recorded testimony will be admissible or if you’ll need to testify in person. The process in this case will move rather quickly, we’ll only have to wait a month or two for the trial and the trial itself shouldn’t last long either. My advice, as your legal counsel, is to wait. Once the trial is over and the sentence has been dictated, I’ll arrange the meetings and drive you there myself, if you want to.”

 

“The Yorkes and Chase’s mom did try to help. Is there a way to help them? Or like have the Court take it into consideration for their sentence?” Karolina asked.

 

“To be fully honest with you all…I just don’t know. All my focus was on your case and I can’t know what their lawyers have planned. I’m not privy to the details of their case. I’m afraid that there’s nothing we can do and…it would be a miracle if they didn’t get life-sentence. If the recordings from the Wizard servers hadn’t been recovered, the story would be different. But those videos are the biggest proof of their guilt, along with their recorded confessions.”

 

“Did they really confess in the videos?” Karolina asked.

 

“Didn’t you all watch the videos?” Marion asked, slightly confused because she believed they had.

 

“We didn’t watch them,” Alex replied as Chase and Molly shook their heads.

 

“You could say some of us didn’t want to hear their goodbyes,” Gert explained quietly.

 

“And some of us didn’t want to hear their excuses,” Nico’s words and gesture made it quite clear she meant herself and Karolina, who nodded solemnly in agreement.

 

“Fair enough. Any more questions?” After getting a negative response, Marion opened her briefcase and begun to pull off the files. “How about we start with you, Gert and you, Molly? This way the rest of you can take a break while we go over your papers. And we’ll go from there.”

 

*********************************************************

 

Hours later the Runaways gathered in the living room once again, after saying goodbye to Dr. Kendrick. They were mentally exhausted. Old Lace wandered in, followed by Natasha and Sam. The deinonychus instantly snuggled close to Gert and Molly, offering her affection and comfort.

 

“Argh, my fucking head hurts,” Chase moaned pitifully as he slumped further against the couch.

 

“Ditto,” Molly agreed. “All this adult stuff is just bull…”

 

“It’s not that difficult,” Gert snorted at her boyfriend and sister.

 

“We’ve done harder things,” Alex chuckled, amused by the complaining.

 

“Totally,” Karolina agreed, letting out a chuckle at their expense.

 

“Figures you’d find this easy, you dork,” Nico rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend.

 

“Don’t worry, you have all the time in the world to learn,” Natasha assured them although she was smiling too. It was quite amusing.

 

“Yeah, no on learns all this shit in one day so relax,” Sam laughed.

 

“Hey, Sam, did you get everything on my list?” Karolina suddenly asked him.

 

“Sure did and can’t wait for it,” Sam grinned, exited because based on the blonde’s groceries list, dinner was going to be a real treat.

 

“Awesome! Thanks. I’ll get started on that, then.” Karolina pecked her girlfriend’s cheek and jumped from the love seat, rolling up the sleeves of her flannel shirt.

 

“You cooking tonight, Kar?” Nico inquired.

 

“Need help?” Gert asked at the same time.

 

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.” Karolina smiled and headed out of the room.

 

“What is she making?” Natasha asked her friend once the blonde was gone.

 

“Dunno how good of a cook she is but she seemed to know what she was doing when she wrote down the list. All I’m sayin’ is **we’re so in** for a treat,” Sam grinned.

 

“Well, if no one minds, I’ll be in my room,” Alex said as he stood up and headed upstairs.

 

“I think I need a nap,” Molly muttered tiredly. “Come, Lacey. Wanna nap with me?”

 

Old Lace instantly perked at that and followed Molly upstairs. She loved nap-time with her favorite girls!

 

“My face’s throbbing,” Chase admitted to his girlfriend while the Avengers and Nico were distracted talking about some TV show. He did look much better than he did a week ago but his skin was still discolored in different tones of purple, green and yellow and still quite tender.

 

“Then take one of the pills the doctor prescribed you and lay down too,” Gert advised him. “I’ll awake you for dinner, don’t worry. Go rest,” she added softly.

 

“Come up with me?” Chase whispered so only his girlfriend would hear him or see the tender look in his eyes. Truth be told, he hadn’t slept so well the night before and he didn’t want to be alone.

 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Gert gave him a small smile and a peck on the lips. “Go.”

 

Chase nodded and headed off. Gert followed a second later, taking a detour through the kitchen to get an icepack. Karolina noticed it and shot her a quick wink, fully aware that the icepack wasn’t for her. Gert snorted and headed upstairs.

 

Chase was already laying down when Gert entered his room and kicked off her shoes.

 

“Here. Roll onto your side,” the bespectacled girl murmured as she got on the bed besides the boy. Chase did so and Gert ever so gently placed the cold pack against the bruised side of his face. “Is that better?” She asked softly.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Chase sighed, relived.

 

“So…what’s up with you?” Gert inquired bluntly as she relaxed against the headboard.

 

“I just…didn’t wanna be alone,” Chase mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed all the sudden. Gert gave him an inquiring look and he sighed. “Had a big nightmare last night,” the boy admitted.

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Gert asked as she scooted closer so their faces were only an inch apart and her hands grabbed Chase’s so she could hold them close. She liked the way their hands fit together, the way his hands felt in hers.

 

“Guess I didn’t wanna bother you, dunno…” Chase shrugged with one shoulder and looked down, avoiding the bespectacled girl’s gaze.

 

“You idiot,” Gert huffed and rolled her eyes playfully. “Next time…” she made sure his eyes met hers. “Next time bother me… Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Chase nodded.

 

“What can I do for you right now?” The purple-haired girl asked. She wanted to know what she could do for him, to help him feel better.

 

“Hold me and don’t let go?” Chase felt embarrassed to ask, a bit too exposed. But he wanted, needed her comfort. The comfort only she could provide.

 

Gert simply held his gaze for a long second and then leaned in, pressing her lips against his softly, lovingly for a few seconds. Then she crawled over him and settled behind him, wrapping his bigger body in her arms. It was a comfortable position and there wasn’t a risk of bumping his injured face, that way. Gert only pulled away to remove her glasses and leave them on the bedside table. With that done she burrowed herself against his back and her face against his neck while her arm circled his waist over his t-shirt. Chase simply melted in her embrace, something in him snapping back into place as she held him.

 

“Okay?” Gert inquired softly.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Sleep claimed them both soon…and Gert never let go of Chase.

 

*********************************************************

 

They had a five-star dinner that night. Karolina pulled off an incredible spread for dinner. Salmon infused with herbs and lemon sauce, Russian salad and a delicious tiramisu as desert. It certainly was the best meal most of them had in a _long_ time.

 

_“I’ve had my share of fine meals and this one is certainly among the best I ever had,” Natasha had praised the cook while they ate desert._

 

_“Second that,” Sam had smiled._

 

Molly had mumbled a _‘me three’_ among bites of her piece of tiramisu while the rest of the Runaways echoed their approval.

 

Karolina had simply given them a sheepish little smile.

 

_“Where did you learn to cook this good?” Same had asked her, curious._

 

_“My--They had a chef for most of my life. This nice older lady. I liked watching her cook so my—Frank asked her to teach me and she did,” the blonde had replied, only tumbling over her words when she said his name. But everyone pretended they didn’t hear it, for her sake. “She taught me until she retired a year ago.”_

 

The conversation was stirred in another direction after that. And if anyone other than Nico noticed Karolina was quieter than usual, no one said anything. Neither did Nico but the goth still held her hand casually, like couples do, but her thumb over so subtly caressed the blonde’s knuckles, silently letting her know she was there.

 

Sam and Natasha went to bed first and the kids stayed up under the pretext of watchin a movie. No one knew where the hell did Chase got a bottle of whisky but the boy hurried to kitchen to prepare drinks for everyone while the others gathered in the living room.

 

“Whisky and Coke for you guys,” he passed glasses to Alex, Nico and Karolina. “On the rocks for us,” he passed the two glasses to his girlfriend with a smile. Grabbing the last glass, which was decorated with a funny purple straw, he passed it to Molly. “And straight Coke for ya.”

 

Molly shot him a dirty look.

 

“I may be an irresponsible idiot but I’m not that much of a dick,” Chase told her, smiling brotherly at her.

 

Molly simply gave him an eye-roll, conceding defeat.

 

“Dude, you sure you put boozed in this thing?” Nico asked him, frowning slightly.

 

“I did but it’s soft. We’re just chillin’, not getting wasted,” Chase told her and sat next to Gert, instantly scooting closer and wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

 

“‘S fine to me,” Alex said, shrugging.

 

“Could be a little bit stronger but is fine anyways. Thanks,” Karolina shrugged.

 

“I’ll make yours stronger next round,” Chase conceded and smile blissfully after taking a sip.

 

“This is the good stuff,” Gert grinned.

 

“I know my booze,” Chase boasted and chuckled.

 

“Guys, I was thinking…” Alex began, trying to get their attention. “Say no if you don’t wanna but maybe we should talk?”

 

“Talk about what, Wilder?” Chase asked automatically.

 

“About today, ‘bout what the lawyer said… to plan for the immediate future?” Alex said like it should have been obvious.

 

“Do we **have** to do this right now?” Molly jumped in. “Can’t we just chill tonight?”

 

“We don’t have to. Just thought it’d be good to know if we’re all on the same page or not,” Alex explained. “Just know where we all stand.”

 

“Since you brought it up then you tell us where you stand, Alex,” Gert told him before Molly could retort.

 

“What’s there to talk about?” Molly interrupted before Alex could talk, looking from her sister to the rest of their group. “We’re getting a place and sticking together… Right? We’re not…we’re not breaking apart now, are we? Not after everything,” Molly frowned at them when no one said a thing, all hesitant to be the first one to speak. “Well, screw you all! Let’s vote, then… I vote we stick together.”

 

“Me too,” Gert spoke up, instantly agreeing with her sister.

 

“Yeah. Me too,” Chase lifted his glass in agreement.

 

“I thought it was a given,” Nico muttered. “Of course I vote we stick together. We’re a family?”

 

“We already lost this family once… I don’t wanna lose it again,” Karolina added her two cents, serious.

 

“And we won’t,” Nico told her instantly.

 

“It seems like none of us is quite ready to be apart right now… We’re all on the same page, then,” Alex said, the relief evident on his face and suddenly everyone understood that _he_ had been scared of it. _He_ had been scared of the possibility of losing the family, as Karolina had put it. And they _understood_. No one wanted that, none of them wanted to be too far apart, at least for the time being.

 

“So we need to find a place to live big enough to house six teenagers and a deinonychus. Should have at least two bathrooms and possibly garage room enough for at least three vehicles,” Gert recounted.

 

“House-hunting should be fun,” she deadpanned, already dreading the mere thought of it.

 

“We don’t really have to, though…” Karolina spoke up, slightly unsure if they would like the idea. “The house my grandfather left me… it’s big. Big enough for all of us and Old Lace. And the location is pretty private, too.”

 

“Great idea!” Nico grinned, nodding in approval.

 

“Yeah! That’s a great idea!” Molly grinned as well.

 

“Do you know if it’s habitable?” Gert inquired once that everyone voiced their approval.

 

“I’m pretty sure it is, yeah. Seems like my—they kept it in good conditions to host parties for the higher members of the church.” If they heard the resentment in her voice, no one called her out on it. “Which means we’ll have to clean the fuck out of it but the house should be fine, I guess?”

 

“We can totally do that. Piece of cake,” Chase nodded, already thinking of what he knew of home improvement and restoration. If the house needed any work done, he was pretty sure he could do it.

 

“Great! That settles it, then.” Nico placed her already empty glass on the coffee table and stood up. “I’m heading up. You coming?” The goth looked at her girlfriend and extended her hand.

 

“Wait, you guys are leaving? It’s not that late,” Chase complained.

 

Karolina looked into her girlfriend’s eyes, saw the look in those dark eyes and finished her drink in one long gulp, leaving the glass on the table and taking her girlfriend’s hand as she stood up.

 

“It’s been a long day and we’re pretty tired,” the tall girl glanced back at her friends over her shoulder as she spoke. “Night, guys.”

 

Nico simply nodded at them before the two girls made their way out of the living room. They could still hear their friends snickering as they reached the stairway. They didn’t talk at all until their bedroom door was firmly closed behind them.

 

“You do realize they probably think we ditched them to make out. Right?” Karolina asked as she went into the closet to kick off her shoes and grab her sleepwear.

 

“I do but I don’t particularly care. Let them think whatever they want,” Nico shrugged and sat on the foot of the bed to untie her boots.

 

Karolina walked towards the bed and dumped her sleepwear on her pillow.

 

“What’s up, then? I know your looks and that wasn’t a _‘let’s make out’_ look, Nico,” the blonde said while changing into the t-shirt and short combo she usually wore for bed and dumping her clothes into the laundry basket.

 

“I don’t know. What’s up with you? You’ve been pretty quiet today, Kar,” Nico stated, leaving her boots in the closet and grabbing the long t-shirt she wore for bed.

 

“It was a long day, Nico, that’s all,” Karolina replied.

 

Nico’s eyebrow rose in an incredulous look.

 

“Is that how you wanna play it, Kar?” An eye-roll followed her question. “Fine. No, you didn’t look tired. You looked sad. And angry but mostly sad. And for a moment I thought you were okay ‘cause you got excited about dinner but then you looked… sadder, somehow.”

 

Nico sighed as she got into bed and sat against the headboard.

 

“If you want space or time, just say so. But…this is **us** , Kar. We don’t hold back nor hide when it’s just us together. But if you really don’t wanna talk right now, then it’s fine, totally understandable. **I get it**.” They both knew that Nico truly understood, that she would give her whatever space or time she needed, without judgments.

 

“How was it that you put it…? We can see through each other’s bullshit?” Karolina gave her a little smile at that as she finished changing and got under the covers, sitting up as well so they were face to face.

 

“That’s right. So…?” Nico simply waited for her decision, she wasn’t trying to push. Not really.

 

Karolina sighed and let go of her emotions after a long ass day… She looked so open and vulnerable in that moment, there was so much sadness and pain in those ocean eyes that Nico adored so much… It broke Nico’s heart to see Karolina in any kind of pain.

 

“It’s… _‘One of those days’_ in part. Sometimes, I just…” Karolina swallowed hard as she tried to put all her conflicting feelings into words. Her girlfriend was ever patient, ever attentive. The goth simply held her hand and waited. “It just hits me, out of nowhere, the fact that I’m not fully human. That I’m part **alien**. And I don’t… I don’t know how to deal with that, when it happens. Because I don’t know what that… **means** to me. I both would like to know more about it and hate it at the same time. And I hate the fact that…that part of me, that makes me special,” her brow furrowed as she forced herself to disclose the true root of her problems. “ **It comes from him** , Nico,” Karolina spat out the word as if was rotten. “I love my powers but at the same time I get reminded that they come from him and I’m not fully human and I don’t know if…what that makes me.”

  
The blonde trailed off and sighed, concentrating for a moment in just breathing. Without realizing, she had synced her breathing with Nico’s and the goth ever so gently coached her to just breathe deeply and exhaled slowly… in and out, slowly…

 

“Karolina…” Her name fell off Nico’s lips almost reverently, like her name was the most precious word in the world and Karolina simply closed her eyes for a moment, drawing the comfort from the shorter girl.

 

“And it’s not just that, Nico.” She needed to continue because if she didn’t, she’d never get everything off her chest. And she _needed_ to get it off her chest. _She needed to tell Nico_. “It’s everything else too. The **anger** I still feel, the resentment for my parents and for what they did, the fact that my mother’s in jail and I both know it’s right and hate it. My father betrayed us all and I hate him for it but a tiny part of me is crying because he’s dead in that fucking hole and he—he was my daddy,” Karolina’s voice broke as she spoke but she soldiered on, she pushed through because she needed to say it out loud. Tears gathered in her eyes but she paid them no mind, too focused on what needed to be said. “And now…at least we’re all together but we gotta start over and I just don’t know what to do with my life now. I really don’t… I feel so fucking lost, Nico.”

 

Karolina brought up their joined hands and placed a loving kiss on Nico’s knuckles, ignoring the tears in her eyes.

 

“ **You** and **us** are the only thing I’m certain about, Nico. I have no doubts about my feelings for you, about our relationship… But I know that I need to figure out my shit, for **myself**. And for us too ‘cause the last thing I want is to hurt our relationship because I’m…ya know?”

 

With a reassuring look, Nico disengaged their hands and silently pulled the taller girl into a warm embrace, holding her tight against her chest…as if she could hold the broken pieces of Karolina’s heart together by sheer force of will. Karolina wrapped her arms around Nico’s waist, soaking in the comfort and warmth provided by her beloved.

 

They remained in silence for several minutes, simply breathing together, existing together…

 

“Do you want to hear what I think or just want me to keep on holding you?” Nico asked, her voice a mere whisper, willing to go either way.

 

“Both?” Karolina requested tentatively.

 

“Both it is.”

 

Nico offered a small reassuring smile at the girl in her arms.

 

“Just to make it clear, there’s no way you could ruin this relationship, ‘kay? I’m all in, Karolina. With you until the end of the line, baby,” the goth whispered into her girlfriend’s hair, the pet name slipping so easily she barely noticed it. “But I’m gonna do everything in my power to support you through this. Yeah? We’re gonna do this, together.”

 

“Together,” Karolina nodded against the smaller girl’s chest.

 

“Always.” Nico caressed her girlfriend’s hair as she continued. “Your parents… I think we’re all on the same boat, one way or another. Part of us hates them and part of us still loves them. They are our parents. We sent them to jail, it was the right thing to do, but we gotta deal with that. I don’t have all the answers but I know it’s possible to both love and hate someone… I know this, though. Time helps.”

 

“You really think time helps?” Karolina’s voice sounded suddenly so small and Nico’s heart broke all over again.

 

“I have to believe time helps, Kar. It’s like…” Nico swallowed. Hard. “It’s… It fucking sucks, it’s hard and it messes you up. But time helps… One day at a time, you keep on going. Keep pushing through… time and love makes it a bit easier.”

 

Nico held her a little tighter when Karolina’s silent tears begun to soak her t-shirt and rocked them slightly back and forth.

 

“You’re not alone, Karolina. Give yourself time to heal and if you need extra help, we’ll get it too. I promise. And we’ll take it one day at a time. But I know this much, **you are not him** , Karolina,” Nico whispered vehemently. “His sins are **not** yours. Your mother’s sins **aren’t** yours. What they were… **is not you**. Even if your alien half comes from him, it doesn’t make you like him. At all. You’re you and you are extraordinary, baby. I… I don’t know how but we’ll get you the answers you need. I promise you that. Somehow, I’ll help you get those answers. And I’ll keep reminding you that you are nothing like them, every time you need to hear it.”

 

Karolina nodded again against her chest in understanding and Nico kissed the top of her head.

 

“You…you can mourn your dad, Karolina,” Nico whispered and could clearly hear the hiccup in her girlfriend’s breath. “As fucked up his mistakes were… he was still your dad. And you have every right to mourn him. There’s no guilt and shame in that.”

 

“But how?” Karolina asked between silent sobs.

 

“Mourning takes…work and time and support. One day at a time. You’re not alone, Karolina. And we’re all here for you, to help you and support you through this.”

 

“You’re not alone either, Nico…ya know that, right? I mean, about…about Amy. You’re not alone either,” Karolina interjected, forcing herself to stop crying.

 

“I do. I know that I’ve made more progress in the last six months and specially since finding out the truth than I did in the past two years,” Nico replied honestly. “I have you, I have our family. Neither of us is alone. And I believe in us, we can do anything together… Right?” A tentative smile pulled at her lips when she said it.

 

“Together,” Karolina nodded, her heart feeling both heavy and lighter at the same time, somehow. Nico was right, they could do anything together.

 

“We can ask Sam or Steve, maybe they know someone, a doctor or someone like that, that you can talk to. To help ya,” Nico suggested after a minute of silence.

 

“They already did so much for us, I don’t wanna—”

 

“I care more about your physical and mental well-being than I care to seem ungrateful or botherin’ them, babe. Please, let’s ask them. Maybe they can help. Hell, maybe they know someone who can help with your alien related questions too. They’re the Avengers, they gotta know someone. Right?”

 

“I don’t know…You think so?”

 

“They know everyone. There’s gotta be someone who knows somethin’,” Nico drawled, just as baffled as Karolina.

 

“Okay,” the blonde whispered after another long silence. Karolina knew that Nico was probably right: she needed help. But she was reluctant to ask for it. She had grown up being taught that problems should be kept in private, that everything had to look perfect. Just put on a smile and keep on smiling. Don’t ever show your anger, your confusion or your sadness. On one hand she knew that wasn’t right but it was hard to just shake off all of that bullshit. She was trying, though. With Nico’s help, she was trying…

 

“As for the future…” Nico picked up the topic as if they had never stopped talking and Karolina looked up at her, hanging on her every word. “The way I see it? Now we’re free to be and do whatever the fuck we want, Kar. And it’s okay to feel lost. You gotta take your time to figure out what you want and take as long as you need. There’s no hurry. If you wanna go to college or get a job or whatever. Don’t be scared of the future, just let it come. You could end up in college or…becoming a yoga instructor… or grow up to become an Avenger,” Nico joked, hoping to draw at least a bit of humor from her girlfriend.

 

Karolina snorted through her tears and Nico gave her a little crooked smile.

 

“But the most important thing right now? You gotta take your time and just let go, Kar…my beautiful Karrie…” Nico held her tighter and kissed her forehead and caressed her hair. “Just let go, baby… I’ll catch you. I’ll always catch you.”

 

Karolina leaned up to press their lips together and her hold tightened around the smaller girl’s frame…

 

And Karolina did let go…

 

And Nico held her and continued holding her all through the night. She never let her go… Nico always caught her.

 

*********************************************************

 

The following days were rough for them all. Going back to their parents’ houses, packing their belongings into boxes. It almost felt like packing stuff from a museum. Sam, Natasha, Sam and Ms. Kendrick were there for them, to help, and their presence was enough even if there wasn’t more they could do to erase their pain. All they could do was help them pack.

 

Since Gert, Alex and Karolina had their cars registered under their names they were allowed to take them as well. Chase promised to fix Gert’s car and behind everyone’s back, Karolina made a deal with him to pay for the reparations. Unfortunately, Chase had to give up the van since it was registered under his father’s name.

 

Nico seemed to be the less affected by the whole ordeal but _Karolina knew_ it wasn’t the case. She simply didn’t show it in public. She made sure to pack everything that belonged to her and she was allowed to take some of Amy’s things as well. Nico couldn’t get away from that house fast enough, though… Karolina and Gert were the only things keeping her grounded in that moment, keeping her sane. They kept meeting her eyes when her eyes sought them out, giving her reassuring looks without saying a word. They understood.

 

A corner of the Avengers’ mansion was filling up with boxes and all their stuff, stored there until they could move to their new home. And it truly was hard on all of them. Alex remained almost stoic through the whole ordeal, but they could see the tension in his shoulders, the sadness in his eyes. Chase was simply heartbroken. Heartbroken and angry. He and Gert held each other tight every night after that. Gert and Molly had held each other’s hands as they packed their former bedrooms, their former lives away… The Dean manor was last and at Karolina’s request, the Avengers stayed back, only Ms. Kendrick went with them to meet the Court representative.

 

_“This won’t take long so there’s no need for everyone to be there,” the blonde had told them._

 

And indeed it didn’t take as long as it did for the others. For a moment, when they first entered the house Karolina seemed to shrink into herself (they all noticed it) but then she had squared her jaw and stood tall, marching upstairs holding Nico’s hand and flanked by her true family.

 

Karolina didn’t pack much. Her clothes, shoes, laptop, some of her jewelry, books and some old mementos and pictures of them from when they were kids that Karolina had kept in a wooden box; it all went into the boxes. All in all, all her belongings fitted in six medium sized boxes, half of what her friends had needed. She took nothing that could remind her of the house or her parents or her former life. She didn’t want any of it. She needed to leave it all behind…

 

*********************************************************

 

And later that night, after they had another good crying session together, the two girls held each other in their bed and purposely stirred the conversation onto lighter topics… Karolina wasn’t expecting what her girlfriend said, though…

 

“Remember that day we got ready for the Gala?” The goth suddenly asked. It had been in her mind since that morning after setting foot in the Dean manor once again. Seeing Karolina stand tall and proud in the house that had once been Leslie’s castle, it had given her ideas and made her feel incredibly proud of her girlfriend. As she and Gert had helped Karolina pack it had hit her: the last time she was in Karolina’s old bedroom, it had been when they got ready for the Gala.

 

Karolina actually cringed and Nico snorted at her.

 

“Oh, my God, so embarrassing! Why are you bringing that up?” The blonde asked, letting a little embarrassed giggle.

 

“‘Cause it hit me that the last time I was in your bedroom, it was when we got ready for the Gala… Only regret’s that I never got to make-out with you in your old room,” Nico drawled teasingly, getting a nice dark red blush out of her girlfriend.

 

Karolina bit her lower lip as she tried hard not to think about that.

 

“Yeah. Too bad,” she finally said. Too bad? It would have been glorious! The biggest middle finger to everything that damn house and her mother stood for. But Karolina kept that thought to herself.

 

“You know…”

 

Nico scooted closer and rolled onto her side, her hands automatically reaching out to grab Karolina’s.

 

“You looked gorgeous that night. Have I told ya that?” Nico commented, a crooked smile tugging at her lips, her hands playing with her girlfriend’s as they talked. “And I can’t help thinkin’ about it. And when we were getting ready…”

 

Karolina shook her head, an amused little smile forming on her lips.

 

“Don’t remind me, I almost did something stupid that day,” the blonde groaned and rolled her eyes at herself. Her girlfriend shot her a raised eyebrow and a look. “Okay, so I did a few stupid things that night. But let’s not remember that,” she added with a snort.

 

“I keep thinking about that moment we had and how stupid I was for not realizing what you were telling me. Or maybe I didn’t wanna know, dunno,” Nico half-shrugged.

 

“In hindsight, I’m so glad you didn’t and Gert and Molly interrupted before I did do something stupid,” Karolina admitted.

 

“Why?”

 

“‘Cause if you had realized I meant you, or if I had kissed you that day like I wanted to, you would have rejected me,” Karolina stated simply. It was a fact and it didn’t specially bother her. “Yes, you would have, Nico,” she added when she saw her girlfriend ready to argue. “And it would have been fine. I was prepared for that. It just wasn’t the right time for us.”

 

“At least things worked out for the best,” Nico conceded the point and nodded. Karolina was right about that. It would have been too soon. Things had to happen in their own time. Despite all the shit that had happened in their lives, they still found each other…when the time was right.

 

Karolina chuckled as she rolled so she was on her back and rearranged herself, stretching her muscles. She had a good work-out with Chase and Molly to get rid of the stress and she felt pleasantly lazy. The curtains were wide open, letting in the sunlight and Karolina stretched like a cat in the sun, warm and lazy and fully charged up.

 

And Nico? _Nico was staring_ … openly appraising her and following each movement with smoldering eyes and that little crooked smirk that spelled troubles. Oh Karolina _loved_ that smirk.

 

“You tired?” Nico drawled, the slight husk in her voice clear as the light of day. Her eyes roamed over her girlfriend’s form: from the tight, bulging muscles on her arms, abs and legs exposed by the tank top and the shorts Karolina had put on after her shower to the way her skin seemed to glow under the light even when Karolina wasn’t glowing, to those ocean blue eyes that Nico loved so fucking much. Nico was sure she could drown in the blue of those eyes…and she wanted to drown in all that blue…

 

“Nope.” A smile, slightly smug and amused, pulled at Karolina’s lips, exposing her teeth and the pink tip of her tongue peeking through. She was fully aware of the flush spreading across her cheeks and neck, of the heat of Nico’s gaze… maybe before it would have made her shy but she didn’t feel bashful at all. She embraced it all. She basked in it.

 

Nico leaned over, crashing their lips together while positioning herself over her girlfriend’s body, effectively straddling the taller girl’s hips. Karolina wasn’t at all surprised: Nico totally had a thing for straddling her and nibbling on her lips. Karolina hadn’t known before she was into that but she absolutely was! Karolina smiled wickedly into the kiss and wrapped one of her arms around Nico…

 

The goth suddenly found herself on her back with an extremely smug-looking blonde hovering over her, now straddling her hips. Nico blinked, stunned for a moment.

 

“Well, this is different,” the goth mumbled, not at all displeased with her new position.

 

“Good different or bad different?” Karolina checked softly.

 

“Perfect different,” Nico smirked right before she grabbed a handful of her girlfriend’s tank and pulled, trying to pull her down. Her brow furrowed when Karolina wouldn’t bulge. “Karolina…Kar c’mon…Karrie!” the goth would deny it to her death, _Nico Minoru did not whine_ … But she was whining. They both knew it.

 

Karolina shook her head, damp golden locks of hair following her moments, an absolutely smug smirk decorating her face. She planted her hands on each side of her girlfriend’s shoulders and lowered herself slowly until there were only a few inches between them, not really giving in to what Nico wanted. Karolina noticed her girlfriend’s eyes flickering to the flexing muscles of her biceps and her smirk turned even smugger.

 

Nico rolled her eyes at her, faux-annoyed at her girlfriend.

 

“Well, aren’t you fucking smug today,” the goth huffed playfully.

 

“You like it when I’m bold,” Karolina stated smugly with a lazy shrug. Lowering her head so she could nuzzle Nico’s neck with her lips, the blonde kissed her way up to her girlfriend’s ear and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the tender lobe. “You get fucking weak for me when I’m bold, Nico,” she whispered hotly, her lips tracing a path down to Nico’s pulse point…

 

“Well, fuck you for exploiting my weakness, you asshole,” Nico half-groaned half-chuckled as she tilted her head to the side, giving her girlfriend more room to work. Her hands kept trying to pull the blonde down, she needed that full body contact, but her girlfriend wasn’t bulging at all. And that was highly frustrating.

 

Karolina threw her head back and laughed, a full belly laugh so rich and triumphant that Nico just had to laugh as well.

 

“You…” Karolina was still laughing and her words trailed off as she looked down at the most beautiful being in the whole wide universe, in her not-so-humble opinion.

 

Nico laughed again and then playfully pulled at Karolina’s tank once more.

 

“Just come here, c’mon, Karrie.” Nico would never admit she was pouting… but let’s be real, she absolutely was. And Karolina loved it. No one else got to see Nico like this, no else but her. And it sent a thrill up her spine, if she was honest. Karolina never thought it was possible, but that new little nickname Nico had given her, that only she used, thrilled her in ways Karolina had never contemplated before.

 

Smiling Karolina leaned down and captured her girlfriend’s lips into a heated kiss, finally giving her the full body contact that Nico craved. The goth pretty much moaned into the kiss when she felt that gentle weight on top of her and wrapped her arms around Karolina’s waist to stop her from pulling away, just in case.

 

Despite all the emotional stress of the week, the couple managed to push through, together. Always together. Always supporting each other and lifting each other up. They had holed up in their room because they needed to pull themselves back together, because they needed to relax and breathe away from everyone else. And that afternoon, making-out, kissing, joking, talking and teasing each other was exactly what they needed to begin mending the wounds in their hearts…

 

*********************************************************

 

Steve had promised the kids a big surprise for that weekend and boy were they surprised indeed when (most of) the Avengers showed up for a BBQ. Clint, Tony and Pepper, Bucky, Wanda, the Vision, Bruce and even Thor and the Valkyrie had arrived (in civilian clothes) for a weekend of fun and to meet _‘The Wonder Kids’_ as Tony had nicknamed them. None of the Runaways had been impressed by the nickname, not even Chase who was a big fan of the man.

 

The evening was going surprisingly well, the kids getting along with the Avengers far better than expected. Chase and Alex were absolutely geeking out with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, respectively while Gert and Molly were fascinated by the Valkyrie (nicknamed Val for short by Molly) although Gert and Old Lace made sure to pay attention to their budding friendship with Bucky. Nico somehow ended up having a long talk with the _God of Thunder_ himself, Thor, who seemed keen to compare notes with another master of a mystical object, as he had put it. He wasn’t at all disappointed when Nico confessed she didn’t know much about her Staff other than how to use it. For an alien God the dude was pretty chill, Nico thought before shifting her focus to Wanda, who happened to share similar tastes in literature. Karolina, ever the social butterfly, made the rounds, talking with pretty much everyone. And it was funny, before she used to hate having so much attention on her even if she had learnt at an early age how to work a room. Leslie had seen to that. Back then, all people cared about was her status in the church, her parents and her appearance. But right there, they didn’t give a shit that she was the _pretty blonde girl_ or who her parents used to be. One moment she was comparing notes with Thor about her work-out regime or listening to stories about both the Old Asgard and the new Asgard and the next she was trading recipes with Clint and the next she was talking fashion with Pepper Potts. It was surreal and she loved it!

 

Gert and Karolina did have to scold Molly because she wanted to arm-wrestle anyone who was willing… while Thor laughed and stopped Val from agreeing. Tony was in tears of laughter the whole time.

 

“You guys aren’t fun,” Molly had scoffed at all of them.

 

“I know, right?” The Valkyrie agreed and they shared a grin and a high five.

 

Clint, who was talking with Nico and Natasha at the time, shared an eye-roll with them.

 

“Children,” Nico muttered.

 

“Funny considerin’ Val’s older than America,” Clint snorted.

 

Nico was about to say something but was interrupted by raised voices. The three turned to see Molly, Chase, Alex, Valkyrie, Bucky and Tony chanting Karolina’s name over and over.

 

“Excuse me,” Nico told her companions and headed over to the large table. “What’s going on here?”

 

“They’re trying to convince Karo to light up and show off,” Gert summarized, rolling her eyes at their friends. “The **children** keep insisting even though I already told them to leave her alone.” The bespectacled girl’s eyes narrowed when her sister snorted.

 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Karolina answered her girlfriend’s unspoken question.

 

“These dumbasses should know better than to ask you to play monkey for them,” Nico scolded as she glowered at their friends.

 

“Oh, c’mon, Nico! We’re just playin’ around! Karo doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to,” Molly interjected when Chase and Alex cowered under Nico’s glare.

 

“It really is fine,” Karolina told her girlfriend as she stood up from her chair. Dark eyes met hers and she smiled reassuringly. She understood why Nico worried for her but she wouldn’t do it if it bothered her. “It’s fine, Nico,” the blonde added softly.

 

“If you’re gonna show off then go for the full effect,” Nico finally said, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

 

“Oh I will.” Karolina matched her girlfriend’s smirk. She undid the bun that held her hair so it fell over her shoulders in soft waves and pulled off the long cotton cardigan she wore over her tank top and denim shorts. Leaving her things with her girl and stealing a quick peck, Karolina walked away from the table, petting Old Lace’s head as she passed her by. Despite her issues with her powers and alien side, it was a relief to let her lights shine bright and slowly ascend in the air. It felt good, it felt as good as being cradled in Nico’s arms, it felt like the place where she belonged…

 

Runaways and Avengers alike begun to cheer her on when Karolina skated across the night sky back and forth, gliding effortlessly in different patterns and spinning around, the lights and sparkles leaving ghostly traces as she moved.

 

“WOOOHOOO!!” Molly cheered when Karolina flew by and slapped her hand against Molly’s. “Go, Karo! Go, Karo!!”

 

Karolina swoop down, wrapped her arms around Nico and ascended again, her goth girlfriend laughing as she pulled out her Staff from her pocket. Her lights wrapped around the petite witch, keeping her steady while Nico activated the Staff of One.

 

“Grand finale, babe?” Nico asked, dark eyes locking with ocean blue.

 

“Yeah!”

 

The Staff of One glowed bright as Nico’s power flowed. Arm raised high, the witch focused and a shower of rainbow-colored sparkles exploded from the Staff, a billion tiny sparkles of different colors for them to dance under. And dance they did, Karolina guiding them in slow circles as if they were waltzing in the air.

 

Eventually the light show ended, the sparkles fading away as Karolina ever so gently descended. Nico transferred her Staff from her right hand to her left and reached out, grabbing a handful of glowing blonde hair and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss as soon as her feet touched the ground. Karolina instantly kissed her back, both of them forgetting they had company, forgetting about the world.

 

They didn’t even notice the cheers and applauses they received for their little light show or how the rest of the Runaways and the Avengers simply carried on with their conversations and basically turned away to give them some resemblance of privacy.

 

“I have officially seen it all,” Clint commented, amused and impressed. It took a lot to impress him and he officially was.

 

“What? Never seen a glowing lesbian before?” Natasha snorted around her wine glass.

 

“Dude, you should’ve seen them fightin’,” Sam told him. “Shit got scary, then.”

 

Clint’s eyebrows rose but then he nodded in agreement because yeah, he had watched the footage the Quinjet had recorded from that day. They may be young and all, but they were _powerful_ and it wasn’t a good idea to underestimate them. They were pretty cool, too, in his opinion. And had a lot of potential. They just needed some guidance. He wouldn’t mind doing some mentoring, if the chance came up.

 

*********************************************************

 

“I see…”

 

Several days later, Karolina had asked Steve to talk alone and the Captain had led them to the library so they would have privacy. Karolina sat on the comfortable couch while Steve sat on the armchair and the younger blonde had told him everything she discussed with her girlfriend. It wasn’t easy. She had hesitated; she had started and restarted a few times. But Steve was ever patient and non-judgmental. He simply listened while she talked; while she asked for help and looked both brave as a seasoned warrior and scared like the 17 years old girl she was. He had come to care a great deal for Karolina and the other Runaways in the short time they had known and damn it, Steve would do everything in his power to help them!

 

“It’s very brave of you to recognize you need help and to actually ask for it, Karolina,” Steve told her, placing his hand on her shoulder in a brotherly gesture. Or maybe grandfatherly, considering his real age. “And I’ll do everything in my power to help you… I promise.”

 

Karolina stared into his kind eyes and placed her hand on top of his on her shoulder, a silent _‘thank you’_ for his support and comfort. Steve simply gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulder gently before pulling his hand back and standing up. The older man crossed the room to the desk and pulled out his phone, wrote something down on a post-it note and walked back towards the young girl.

 

“This is the same number I gave to Gert. They’re good doctors who have worked with us before,” Steve explained as he handed her the post-it.

 

“You gave it to Gert?” Karolina asked, surprised only because she hadn’t known.

 

“Few days ago, yeah. They have experience dealing with--well our world, so to speak,” Steve joked lightly, hoping to relax the situation a bit.

 

“And have Avenger-level clearance?” Karolina joked back.

 

“Of course, that too,” Steve chuckled. “As for…the other thing, I have a good friend who’s an expert at this sort of thing…” His brow furrowed as he scrolled through his phone looking for something that Karolina couldn’t see. “She may have at least some of the answers you’re looking for but…she’s still off-world,” he concluded, his search done. “She won’t be back for a few months, yet.”

 

“Off-world? You mean she’s not on Earth?” Karolina asked, slack-jawed.

 

“Not right now, no. But she and Banner created a data base for purposes like this. I will look into it, alright?” Steve promised. “We’ll figure this out, get you answers.”

 

“Thanks, Steve,” Karolina was grateful, she truly was. Even if he couldn’t help her, at least he would try and that meant the world to her. “Seriously, thank you.”

 

And in that moment Karolina truly felt like everything would be alright. With Nico, her family and Steve supporting her… How could it not?

 

*********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT READ::: Hope you enjoyed this one, people! This one was probably not my best but in my defense, I haven't really slept much in the past few days. lol Parts 8 and 9 are already written, I just gotta type them. But don't worry 'cause those won't be the end of thise series, not at all. 
> 
> ALSO! Hey, guys, if anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992). Sometimes I post stuff related to the one-shots, mostly comments (and there's also a lot of gay shit, lol) and for future one-shots I may post a few related pics.... still not sure. But if you want, feel free to hit me up in twitter.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you all for all the love you give me! :)


End file.
